


fade into you...

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bottom!Iggy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Top!Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: noctis shows his romantic side.





	fade into you...

The night was full of the sounds of the city, but Ignis sits on the balcony of his apartment and stares off at nothing in particular. He’s got his phone sitting next to him, playing a song he’s grown fond of since accidentally discovering it. He smiles to himself as he listens, bringing the cigarette to his lips and closing his eyes as he breathes in the nicotine, and then exhales the smoke.

 

_I want to hold the hand inside you,_

_I want to take a breath that’s true._

_I look to you and I see nothing,_

_I look to you to see the truth…_

 

He’s never really considered himself the kind of person to sit wistfully while listening to music and staring off into the night, but here he is. His head lightly bobs to the melody as he reaches down and taps the screen of his phone, putting the song on repeat as he takes in a breath of fresh air and exhales. He’s smiling for no good reason.

 

_You live your life,_

_You go in shadows._

_You’ll come apart and you’ll go black._

_Some kind of night into your darkness,_

_Colors your eyes with what’s not there._

 

He doesn’t hear the sound of his apartment door opening, or the sounds of someone crossing through the living room as they approach the balcony.

“Hey, stranger,” says a voice that has Ignis gasping in surprise, but he knows the voice and his eyes slide over to find Noctis in the doorway leading back into the apartment.

Ignis smiles and looks back out into the night as he takes in another drag of the cigarette and blows out another trail of smoke. “Hello, yourself.”

There’s no immediate reply and Ignis finds himself still smiling. He wonders what’s making him so happy but he supposes he already knows the answer. He sees a hand extending towards him and looks to the other man in confusion, but in the end, he stays silent as Noctis pulls him up on his feet.

 

_Fade into you,_

_Strange you never knew._

_Fade into you,_

_I think it’s strange you never knew._

With the cigarette still in his hand, Ignis doesn’t protest as Noctis pulls him into his arms. He melts against the prince’s body as those familiar hands wrap around him. They fit together like puzzle pieces. He feels those hands slide down his back softly, caressing him as they move up his sides and then down his arms. His eyes flutter closed as Noctis’s hands reach his own, fingers pushing the nicotine stick from his hand before twining them together with Ignis’s.

Ignis’s heart is pounding when the prince’s other hand wraps around his waist and pulls him closer. He’s still not sure what exactly is going on before they sway gently and then he’s smiling again, burying his face against Noctis’s neck as they move together on the balcony in a soft, slow dance. It’s the most heartbreakingly sweetest thing Noctis has ever done – the way the adviser is holding him now, dancing with Ignis to a song that’s currently captured the adviser’s heart.

Emotions race through him at the speed of light, flooding him as tears spring to his eyes. He keeps his face buried against Noctis’s neck, trembling. He’s so in love, he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He knows they’re moving back into the apartment, but Ignis doesn’t protest. He lets Noctis guide him.

Noctis is his everything, and the prince knows this.

They’re still by the doorway when Noctis’s hands begin moving again. He’s back to caressing Ignis’s arms and the adviser loops his hands around Noctis’s neck. They’re close, sharing breaths as Noctis tilts his head and lets his lips caress whatever they touch, starting with Ignis’s forehead – nevermind that he has to stand on his toes _ever_ so much – dusting down the adviser’s face, against his jawline, before resting at his neck.

Noctis smiles against pale skin as a soft sigh escapes Ignis’s lips, turning his head up to capture them with his own. He stays that way for a long moment, holding that soft kiss before he pulls back and resumes brushing his lips over more skin. His hands are still caressing Ignis’s arms in soft strokes before they slip down to rest on the other man’s sides as he moves down to kiss his lover’s neck.

Ignis comes undone in his arms.

_A stranger’s light comes on slowly,_

_A stranger’s heart without a home._

_You put your hands into your head,_

_And then smiles cover your heart._

 

Noctis pulls back and straightens, and Ignis rests his forehead against the prince’s. Their eyes meet, speaking without words as they move back to the couch. It’s a bit less romantic for what Noctis has in mind, but the music is still playing in the background and he finds that he likes the atmosphere its created.

Ignis lays down on the couch and offers his hand to Noctis, who smiles and takes it as he climbs over the adviser and bends down to kiss him. They kiss long, slow, sweet – exploring each other like it’s the first time. Ignis tastes all of Noctis, as the prince’s lips part to let him in over and over, and Ignis drinks up all of it.

It’s a sweetness only he knows.

Noctis’s hands slip under Ignis’s buttoned shirt, his feather touch tickling the other man’s skin as the push up the fabric while still locked in a kiss. Ignis can’t help a chuckle as he moves to start unbuttoning his shirt, shimmying out of it before his nimble fingers help Noctis out of his. They break apart to take it off before their lips are together again.

The kiss deepens, growing more passionate as Ignis lets Noctis in. The prince invades, their tongues slipping, caressing, the heat building as Noctis explores, commanding, in charge, and it leaves Ignis breathless beneath him.

Noctis pulls back and Ignis’s eyes flicker open, meeting that sapphire gaze in the dim light of the apartment. They hold each other’s gazes as Noctis starts undoing Ignis’s belt, something that used to make Noctis bashful, but the prince really has come into his own.

And Ignis loves him.

They make quick work of their clothes and Noctis is back on top of Ignis again, kissing him long and slow while he prepares them for what lies ahead. He’s got a finger inside Ignis while his lips find his lover’s neck, kissing and marking Ignis, claiming the man as his own while listening to the beautiful sounds the older man is making beneath him as he adds more fingers.

Ignis is his.

As Noctis pulls back to start preparing himself, Ignis brings him down into another kiss, long, and sweet. He’s aroused beyond words, but he wants the fire to smolder, not blaze.

Noctis gives himself a few more strokes and shifts atop Ignis before pushing in. Ignis’s lips part beautifully in a silent moan, eyes fluttering closed as he arches just ever so slightly off the couch. Noctis leans down, pushing in until he’s fully sheathed and Ignis shudders beneath him. He waits, watching Ignis until those emerald eyes open and find him.

He’s trembling.

Noctis smiles.

The prince rolls his hips forward and Ignis fights not to close his eyes and lose himself to the pleasure. He holds Noctis’s gaze once more as his breath quickens, soft moans escaping his lips as he reaches to take the prince’s face into his hands again. But Noctis can’t resist him anymore, he presses his lips to Ignis’s, hips rolling again and again, and Ignis is moaning louder, into the kiss.

But Noctis’s speed doesn’t pick up. Ignis meets those steady thrusts and smiles when his brain catches up to him. Noctis is keeping tempo with the song in the background.

_Fade into you,_

_Strange you never knew._

_Fade into you,_

_I think it’s strange you never knew._

_I think it’s strange you never knew_.

 

Noctis pulls back from the kiss to meet Ignis’s gaze once again, watching the pleasure take over, but there are tears in his eyes now. Happy ones of course, but it still takes Ignis by surprise. He finally lets the desire outweigh his romanticism, and his pace finally surpasses that of the song. Ignis is softly encouraging him, one hand bent back to grip the arm of the couch, the other now tangled in Noctis’s hair.

“Noct…”

The prince leans down and claims Ignis’s neck once more. He moves faster, panting with the effort as he lets the pleasure course through him – head to feet. The heat builds, so does their speed. Needy whines finally escape Ignis’s lips as he moves desperately now, eager to pleasure them both, emotions rising and they know they won’t last much longer.

Noctis is his _world_.

Now.

Always.

His stomach is twisting, Noctis is pulling out and slamming back in and Ignis arches hard. “… _please_!”

A hand wraps around his aching cock and strokes, Ignis chokes out a moan and his hips jerk into the touch. He’s overwhelmed with pleasure, he’s tightening inside with each thrust in and each stroke out.

“Noct!”

“… _Iggy_.”

The way his name sounds on Noctis’s lips is the last straw, and Ignis comes hard with a gasp, white lancing across his stomach in streams as he arched. His hips jerk until he’s spent and Noctis watches, stunned at the way Ignis is lost in the throes of ecstasy.

He thrusts into that tight warmth, erratic until he’s spilling inside of Ignis, moaning against his lover’s neck.

Their heavy breaths fill the empty air of the apartment as Ignis strokes Noctis’s hair fondly. The prince doesn’t move for a long time, finally pulling out and fitting himself against the adviser. It’s crowded on the couch and he’s sure he’ll fall off if he stays that way, but…

It works for now.

His face is pressed into Ignis’s neck as the other man keeps stroking his hair. It soothes him as the song continues playing in the background.

He loves Ignis.

And Ignis loves him.

They fit together better than a puzzle. They complete each other.

 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, with the song still playing to tell their story to the world. But who knew who was listening.

 

* * *

 

_I want to hold the hand inside you_

_I want to take a breath that's true_

_I look to you and I see nothing_

_I look to you to see the truth_

_You live your life_

_You go in shadows_

_You'll come apart and you'll go black_

_Some kind of night into your darkness_

_Colors your eyes with what's not there._

_Fade into you_

_Strange you never knew_

_Fade into you_

_I think it's strange you never knew…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite cover of this amazing song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q8jJHeIZIfc).
> 
> -
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thelostlucian) | [tumblr](https://thelostlucian.tumblr.com/) | [Ko-Fi](https://Ko-fi.com/thelostlucian)


End file.
